1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectrometry system, a spectroscopic module, and a positional deviation detection method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a spectrometry apparatus (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,130,380) is known in which an imaging element receives light beams which are spectrally separated by a spectroscopic element, and a spectral measurement is performed by acquiring an amount of received light.
The spectrometer (spectrometry apparatus) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,130,380 integrally includes an interferometer (wavelength variable interference filter) in which a pair of optical elements are disposed to face each other, and light transmission characteristics can be changed by changing a gap between the optical elements, and a detector (imaging element).
In the spectrometry apparatus of the related art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,130,380, the spectroscopic element and the imaging element are integrally incorporated into the apparatus. For this reason, the apparatus can be designed in advance as a spectrometry apparatus which is specialized for a spectral measurement and be manufactured. Therefore, in such a spectrometry apparatus, generally, it is possible to easily improve measurement accuracy.
However, a spectrometry apparatus which is manufactured to perform a high accuracy measurement is typically expensive. In addition, such a spectrometry apparatus is specialized for a spectral measurement, and thus there are cases where the apparatus is not suitable for applications (for example, imaging in a state in which spectral separation is not performed) other than the spectral measurement and has low versatility. As mentioned above, the spectrometry apparatus of the related art may have low versatility, and thus wide spread thereof is generally difficult.